


kb吃醋梗

by 7Chaqi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Chaqi/pseuds/7Chaqi
Relationships: 肖战王一博
Kudos: 51





	kb吃醋梗

“如果快乐的话要看快乐大本营，不快乐的话更要看快乐大本营，亲爱的观众朋友们，那我们就下期再见！”随着何老师的结束语落下，这一期的快本正式落下了序幕。

肖战和一博站在一起，肖战在大家都看不见的地方搂住了一博的腰。狠狠的掐了一把。一博吃痛连忙甩开人的手。看着人愠怒的眼神，也不敢说话，咽了咽口水欲盖弥彰的鼓鼓掌。

肖战收回目光，也装作没事儿的样子看着舞台前鼓鼓掌。

和观众道完别，肖战路过王一博身边，一句轻飘飘的话飘入一博的耳朵里“你给我等着。”

两人到达后台。跟没事儿人一样和何老师他们交谈着，魏大勋给一博比了个赞，兄弟只能帮你堵柜门到这儿了。一博一脸问号，这个男人智障吗？肖战可不管这些，看人家还挤眉弄眼的，气的怒火中烧。紧握了握拳头。

魏大勋也是个人精，看到黑脸的肖战也悻悻的不敢说话了。一博顺着魏大勋的目光扭头看了看身后的肖战，人危险的眯了眯眸子，却还是扯了扯唇角，一博最害怕他这样。

连忙扭过头。心虚的摸了摸头。时间已经有点晚了，娜姐提议大家去聚餐。

聚餐好啊！看样子可以逃罚!刚想开口，肖战温润的声音响起“我今天先不去了，晚上吃饭我又该水肿了。”大家笑他“战战都这么瘦了还怕什么。”

“是啊海涛这么胖还吃呢。”海涛也憨憨的笑笑，和娜姐打闹。

“那一博呢？”何老师亲切的问。一博看了看战哥的脸色，人看都没看他。瘪瘪嘴“我也不去啦。下次和天天向上我们一群人一起聚吧。”

“那好。替我跟汪涵问声好。啊。”一博乖乖的点头。“那我们先走啦。”

何老师走了之后。肖战的脸上的笑容就再也不绷不住了。“走吧。狗崽崽?”看了一博一眼，就直接朝停车场走，一博连忙跟上。

坐到车子上，一啵坐在副驾驶上，扭身拉着肖战的手“哥……我那个。我知道错了。”肖战看了他一眼，不咸不淡的“嗯”了一声。

然后突然凑过去，一博看到战哥的脸就在自己眼前，还以为人是给了自己一个机会，连忙一口吧唧上去，紧接着安全带的扣子响了一声。肖战失笑的问“你干嘛。”

一博在这方面从来不是主动的家儿，肖战这一问让他又羞又臊。“没干嘛。”然后就把头扭到窗户那边去了，肖战伸手给人的脸掰过来。

靠着人的耳朵“今天晚上你给我受着。”热气喷洒在一博最敏感的耳垂位置。加上肖战说的话，他害羞的同时心里又很恐惧。

想去拉肖战的手，肖战却已经放手去开车去了。

和肖战在一起这么久，王一博在清楚不过，他的战哥永远是在荧幕面前的软软的像兔子一样的绅士，只不过背地里对他占有欲很严重。特别特别是控制欲。让他一个狮子座都望尘莫及。

特别是。他做错了事儿惩罚他这方面。

一博颤颤的伸出手，拉住战哥的手“哥……我知道错了……你能不能……能不能看我认错态度良好的情况下……轻一点……”后面的话说的好像蚊子叫，肖战充耳不闻“玩起来就不知道注意分寸。不打你打谁。”

“战哥……”人委委屈屈的哼唧。“在外面牛的不行啊王老师。给我这儿做错事装小姑娘撒娇呢？好使吗?”“可是我又不是故意的!我就只是想赢而已啊！玩游戏不都得争个名次吗……”

又来了又来了。王一博这该死的极端胜负欲。不治治是不行了。

车疾驰着到达酒店。王一博死死拉着安全带不放手也不下车，他走进去今天还有命活吗？上次就因为和战哥吵架，屁股肿了三天都没好!上次战哥就下了最后通牒，下次惩罚就用工具了！

他没命了。肖战已经下了车，打开副驾驶的门看着正襟危坐的人“下车。”一博抬眼看了他一眼，又垂下来，轻微幅度的摇摇头。

肖战看了看表，耐着性子“今天。跟别人有亲密身体接触，十下。玩游戏带项链把脖子弄伤，二十下……”肖战一点点说着他今天的错“凭什么把自己弄伤是二十下!”

肖战挑了挑眉“我当时碍于大家都在那是不是已经隐晦提醒过你不让你带项链了。你的身体受伤了你疼我心不疼吗？”听着人无理言论，王一博也觉得没必要讲理了“可是就是项链是你送我的我才带的!”“噢～那十九下。”“肖战!”

“现在还不听话。再加二十下。”这下给人吓得真的不想走了，三四十下还有命活吗？

“我倒数五个数你再不下来。就一秒钟加一下。五，四。”数到四王一博就赶紧解开安全带跳出了车子。肖战把门关上，回头看，一博已经跑出很远了。

一博回到房间，心咚咚咚的跳。站在原地想办法。门突然响了一声，是肖战进来了。肖战刚关上门扭过来，就被人撞了个满怀“哥～”肖战也抱住人，摸摸人脑袋“怎么了狗崽崽。”

“可以不打吗？明天还有通告……”人小心翼翼的问到，抬头看着肖战。

“那你先去洗个澡吧。”听到人松口了，一博开心的不行“好!”脱了衣服就去浴室了。

等到人洗完之后，肖战已经脱了衣服躺在床上了。肖战半躺在后面的床板上，漏出大面积的胸肌和腹肌，朝人勾了勾手“狗崽崽过来。”一博也知道自己做错了事，连忙狗腿的跑过去。

温香软玉在怀，闻着人身上的味道，让肖战感觉前所未有的满足。手逐渐下移，给人浴袍的腰带解开脱掉。低头噙住了一博的小嘴。

“唔……”一博伸出舌头回应，这让肖战更加兴奋。手移到人已经凸起的乳头上。用食指和大拇指捏捏。“啊……别捏……好痛。”

太敏感了。

肖赞亲过人的嘴，下巴，脖子，锁骨，移到乳头上伸出舌尖舔。一博全身开始颤栗“哥……你别舔啊……别舔……”人却不听，还伸出另一只手去捏另一个乳头。嘴上的动作也不听，舌尖卷着嫣红的乳尖，又吸的啧啧作响。

太过于刺激，小孩儿的双眼开始迷蒙。伸出手抱住肖战的头。“哥……喜欢你……喜欢你……”收到言语刺激的肖战更加用力，用牙咬了咬稚嫩的乳尖，惹得小孩儿吃痛的叫唤。

终于是给人的两个乳头吸得肿肿的，泛着血红才放过人，去亲人的嘴。

“一博这就硬了啊。”人羞得不行“你别说了别说了……啊……”肖战的手握住人粉嫩挺立的性器上下撸动着，一边舔着人的耳朵“今天真的是让我很不开心。”

“唔嗯~对不起哥~知道错了……快点……”上下的双重刺激，让小孩儿逐渐迷失了自我，仿佛是在情欲的大海里。肖战加快了手里的动作，在人锁骨下种了一个草莓。又去舔人的耳朵。

一博抱着战哥的脖子“哥……哥……哥~嗯~我要去了……啊……”说完眼前白光一闪，就这么射了出来。在肖战手里的性器还一动一动的往外吐着液体。一博满脸潮红，涎水顺着下巴往下流。

肖战不嫌脏的过去给人舔干净。拿了床头柜上纸给一博的东西擦了擦。下床扔到了垃圾桶。看着小孩儿脱在旁边的衣服。他们穿的衣服，今天还有丝巾来着。

拿着两条橙色的丝巾就朝一博那边走去。一博还没缓过来，眼睛就被蒙上。刚想伸手去抓就被战哥警告“敢摘打手。”人又把手收回来。

“哥……怕黑……”“马上。”又把人的手反剪在背后拿起另一条丝巾给人把手腕绑了起来。

把人推到床上，屁股拖起来。一博侧脸着床“战哥你干什么啊……”肖战尽量放温柔声音“一啵舒服了哥哥还没舒服对吗。”说着把自己下面鼓鼓囊囊的一团蹭了蹭人后穴。一博瞬间就脸红了，还以为人就是想试试新姿势“那你……轻点……”

肖战一边从行李箱里拿出一个戒尺，上下挥了挥，一边答应“好。”拿着戒尺走过去，伸出手摸了摸人的屁股“自己撅高一点。”

一博红着脸，又把浑圆挺翘的屁股往上撅了撅。

“真乖。”接下来就是“嗖啪”的一声招呼在一博白嫩的团子上“啊！”人惨叫一声，显然是没想到，被这一下打的侧身躺到床上，语气里夹着恐惧和委屈“哥呜哇!!骗子!”奈何手被绑着，挣扎着往前爬，又被人强制拉着脚踝拉回来。

“我可没说不打。趴好!再躲就再加！”一博被第一下打的哭的可怜，眼泪渗透了丝巾。被强制着箍着腰又拖回去。虽然都做好了准备，但是第二下夹着冷风到达屁股的时候，还是让人疼的塌了腰。屁股上瞬间就多了道红印子。

躺在床上放声哭“战哥战哥你别打了！我快死了我快死了！呜……太疼了……”肖战看着躺在床上撒泼的小孩儿，拿着戒尺去戳了戳人屁股上的伤处“不听话是不是?”人被激的浑身一抖。

“我不是……我听话……可是内个……战哥……太疼了呜。”人哭的可怜，肖战索性就这人趴在床上，又是一尺子打上去。“啊！！”

“啪！”“啪！”“啪！”

连续几下下来，一博在床上趴着哭的一抖一抖的，屁股上一道道红印交错，看起来可怖极了。

人哽咽着“我再也……呜……再也不喜欢战哥了，呜……打我……家暴呜呜呜……”丝巾已经被眼泪淹湿了。肖战伸手给人拽了下来。

眼睛重见光明，还有些不习惯。一博吸了吸鼻子眼睛红红的，看起来好不可怜。“哥……”肖战一条腿半跪在床上。把戒尺放到一边。一博看见那东西还躲了躲，真的给人吓怕了。

肖战伸出手给人擦了擦头上的薄汗。“我们说过的。做错事就要有惩罚。对吗？”一博委屈的点点头，眨眨眼睛“可是，哥不会心疼吗。”好嘛，就知道他的点在哪儿。

摸了摸人的头“哥也会心疼。可是你今天做错了事情我们就要罚对吗。”看着没有商量余地了，人才认命得点点头。“还有四十下。”

一博咽了咽口水“哥……可不可以不用道具了，太疼了……”肖战勾着笑“那用什么。”

“用……用手……”

“用手干嘛？”就好像是故意让人丢掉羞耻心一样的，一直用言语刺激着人。

“打屁股……”一博羞于启齿。

“打谁的?”“你太过分了！”肖战无所谓的耸耸肩，抓着戒尺就要挥下来。

“别别别！打我打我！”肖战手举在空中“把话说完整。”人支支吾吾的“我……”肖战没了耐性直接又是一尺子打上去“啊！”

“说不说?”“啪！”

“呜哥我疼我疼呜哇……”小孩儿哭的泣不成声。

“还不说?”“啪！”

“我我我说！呜我说…战哥用手打我屁股……”人哽咽的话都说不完整。肖战这才把戒尺扔到一边挑着人下巴。“求求我。”

“求你……求求战哥……唔……”

“说完整。”

“求战哥……呜……战哥用手打我屁股……”人的羞耻心完全被丢弃了，泪眼汪汪的说完一句话。肖战也怕给人欺负狠了，一个温柔的吻就亲到人脸上，唇上。擦了擦人眼泪。“三十下自己数着。”然后就给人抱到怀里，一巴掌直接就甩了上去。“唔！”一博泪眼汪汪的抱着肖战。

讨好的在人怀里蹭，原本肖战就硬的不行，哪里经得起这么撩拨“别乱动。不然操死你。”一博也不敢动了，又是凌厉的一巴掌，激的人一下咬住肖战的肩膀。肖战跟不嫌痛一样，又是连连抽了人好几巴掌。小屁股扇的通红。

人突然停下，一博还以为人良心发现不打了。肖战看着他“这都能硬了？”人脸蛋爆红“我没有，不是……”“啪！”“呜……轻点……”

惩罚终于完毕，一博窝在战哥怀里哭的泣不成声，一边骂一边哭。“肖战。臭变态……打我屁股呜，老流氓……呜……自己还跟别人击掌……就允许你放火呜……”

人哭的实在可怜。肖战拍着人的背哄着“那你和别人滚作一团就对了吗？哪儿都能碰到了。还有今天带项链受伤对吗？”

“不对……可是你打我好疼……”肖战坐起来，看着一博的性器前端挺立还吐着透明黏液“哥哥补偿你。”说完张口含住了人的性器。

“嗯～哥……”肖战上下给人舔了一遍，来了几个深喉。在人快要射的时候停下了。床上的人双眼迷茫。“哥……想射……”

“马上就给你。”低头咬住人的嘴唇。手绕到人后面，屁股被打的发烫，肖战指尖触碰的时候怀里的人还抖了抖，拿过旁边的润滑剂，往人后面开始抹开，一根手指捅了进去。“啊……”

肖战本来就爱出汗，经这一折腾头上出了一层薄汗，下身就快要忍不住了。

给人仔仔细细的扩张。等到三根手指进去，人都没有什么疼的反应的时候。拉着人晃晃悠悠的两条腿摸到人的脚踝。把人的腿拉开分到两边向前推摆成m型。然后急得不行的扶这肿胀的性器一寸一寸的进入人温暖的后穴里。

“啊~哥……”肖战抽插了一下，看人没喊疼，就加快速度动起来。“啊啊~慢点慢点……受不住了受不住……”肖战低头含住人的耳垂“舒服吗?”

一博抱住人的脖子“舒服……哥操得我好舒服……嗯……”听到爱人的肯定，肖赞就更加凶猛。粗大的性器进出人紧致的后穴，每一下都要顶到最深又快要出去，大开大合的操着人。

“叫。叫出来……嗯……”一博后仰着脖子叫，把最脆弱的喉结露出来，肖战舌尖伸过去在人的喉结重重的舔了两下。

“啊……嗯啊……战哥……会坏掉的……会坏的你轻一点……”肖战却充耳不闻，手撑着床，把人操得整个人往后退，床都是响的。

“你这么紧哪里会坏?嗯?叫出来。我想听。叫给我听。”掐着人的细腰，疯狂的抽插。“嗯嗯……慢点啊……慢点……啊啊~~”

肖战一边操一边打着人已经红肿的屁股。“下次再不听话，就把你屁股打烂算了。”抱着人屁股又打了一下“我知道错了呜呜……我不敢了……哥我最喜欢你了……”

“叫老公。”“啪!”

“老公……老公嗯啊~轻一点~嗯~”

最终，一博叫着肖战的名字射了出来。肖战却还不停，朝着人敏感点死命的狠顶了几十下才把性器抽出来射到人的肚子上。

一博双眼通红，满身都是暧昧的印记，乳尖被这一场性事搞得通红，肚子上是哥哥的东西，下面的穴口还一张一合的留着润滑剂的水。

看的肖战又是一团欲火无名升起。后来想想人明天还有通告，就算了。给人抱到浴室清理，出来的时候人都要睡着了。

肖战把人轻柔的放到床上。给人的大腿做按摩，一博舒服的直哼唧，还把肩递过去给人捏。

肖战失笑。给人做了个全身按摩之后，小崽子也睡着了。肖战在人头上落下一个吻。

“晚安。狗崽崽。明天还要和你说早安呢。”

太阳东升西落。第二天早上两人的闹钟响了，两个人都起来了。

一博往人怀里缩了缩“哥早。”肖战笑着，沙哑着声音说了一句“早。”

我能在现在想到的最大的幸福。

就是早安晚安都跟你说，你也在旁边陪我。

我想和你说今后我这几十年的早安和晚安。

两人紧紧相拥。


End file.
